


Rainbow

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama had assured his parent's that he would be fine. That he wasn't sick, and that they could go out and enjoy their date without worrying.Just his luck, that he was absolutely, definitely notfine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Rainbow

_"You're sure that you'll be okay?"_

_Iwaizumi's gaze was full of worry and perturbation as he regarded his nodding son. There was a slight flush to Kageyama's rounded cheeks – an unnatural red that had come out and settled stark against what was usually described to be pale skin._

_It was an abnormal redden, a colour that would typically signify the start of a cold or a creeping fever, but then again... could it also just be because Kageyama was hot? Sure, it wasn't like they were currently in _Summer_ or anything, but still. Despite that, Iwaizumi couldn't help the uneasiness running through his pulsing veins. _

_Tobio nodded; however, a wide grin splitting across his soft lips. "Mhm! Pinky promise. You can go and have your fun with dad."_

_It was a Friday evening, Iwaizumi and Oikawa's designated 'date-night' – a time that they got to spend alone together reminiscing about the past and talking about the near future. Of course, they loved spending time with Tobio too, but everyone needed a break from their kids at some point._

_(Oikawa liked to call it 'rekindling their love.')_

_Iwaizumi smiled back, shoulders releasing their built-up tension with the reassurance. He reached to give Kageyama's hair a little ruffle. "Alright, if you say so." Kageyama would tell him if he really wouldn't be okay, right? It had to be fine._

_"There's money on the counter; you can order something if you'd like. Or there are leftovers in the fridge. We'll be back in a few hours, and make sure to call us if you need anything. And I mean _anything_ , alright?" _

_Tobio rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I know, pops. I'll see you later! Have fun."_

_Iwaizumi had left the house feeling certain that his son would be okay by himself. That everything would be okay._

_Spoiler alert: it wasn't._

__

* * *

.

Maybe Kageyama should have told his parents that he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he should have told them about the hot fever crawling along his sweat-slick skin, dancing across his pinched face and burning into his aching, screaming mind. Maybe he should have told them about the vivid sickness creating a permanent home in his cramping stomach. 

Maybe he shouldn't have lied. 

After all, he was only left reaping the consequences of his stupid, stupid actions. 

Kageyama let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the couch, the blanket he'd previously had draped over his sticky body instead forming a jumbled pile at his feet. His toes curled in their fluffy socks, all articles of clothing feeling entirely too tight and hot, but yet also not warm enough at the same time. 

It was as if his body was working on overdrive – doing its best to keep his temperature at a regulated level but failing miserably. God, he just wanted it to stop. He wanted all of these horrible, horrible emotions rushing through him to just _stop_. 

He didn't really get ill often, see. Kageyama had a good immune system, something that Oikawa liked to proclaim that Tobio got from him, but it was a good immune system all the same. A strong one that usually kept him protected from everything. 

Up until this point, it seemed. 

Another repetitively agonised groan ripped from Kageyama's chapped lips with his last thought, the fever that had settled within his bones sending harsh wave after wave of scorching pain through his trembling body. It hurt so bad. Oh, what he'd give to have his parents with him again – holding onto him and whispering soft reassurances into his ears. 

Even with his strengthened natural defenses, he'd never had to be so sick like this by himself before – hell, Kageyama hadn't ever really been _this_ indisposed – every other time he'd suffered from the common cold (or something similar), Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be there to coddle him through it. 

He should just wait for them to get home, though, right? 

But... but that wouldn't happen for another few hours _at least_. Should he just call them? Or would that ruin their date night completely? 

The rational, sturdy part of his mind was telling him, no, that it wouldn't ruin their date night, and they'd be happier with him if he _did_ call them to explain the situation. But the crumbling, sickness-stricken part of his mind was telling him that they'd be so disappointed and upset and they'd hate him, and they'd- 

Tears were pooling in the corners of Kageyama's eyes; hiccupping, breathless sobs wracked his clammy form. 

He shouldn't do it; he shouldn't. But... 

Delirious, nonsensical thoughts ravaged through his throbbing mind – enough so that he barely grasped what he was doing as his thin fingers scrambled for his nearby mobile device. Even moving just a tiny smidge had pain rocketing through him over and over again. 

He shouldn't ring them – shouldn't ruin their night, he knew that more than anything. But Kageyama couldn't help himself any longer as he punched in the digits for his Pop's phone number. 

A few beats went by, the what-would-be-silence, instead filled with labored breaths and restless shifting. 

Kageyama swallowed, tongue heavy in his burning mouth, merely letting it ring, and ring, and ring... 

_"Tobio? What's up, are you alright? How come you rang? Is everything okay at home?"_

The onslaught of hurried questions from his father had the teen letting out a pained groan, his migraine whining and convulsing at the noise, too loud, too sharp, too _much_. 

"Pops," He whimpered into the receiver. 

_"Tobio? Oh- okay, baby, I don't know what's wrong, but your dad and I are coming home, okay? Just hold on. Can you tell me what's up? What's hurting, sweetheart?"_

"Hurts." 

_"I know, darling, I know it hurts, but what specifically? What hurts specifically, Tobio?"_

Kageyama's fingers had begun to slip from the phone, his gaze bleary and his words coming out far too jumbled and slurred for anyone to understand, not even himself. He vaguely had an idea of what he was trying to get across to Iwaizumi, but it just wasn't working. 

"Pops," He tried again, tone desperate and breathy as the phone slumped to the floor with a bang. 

_"Tobio!? Tobio- just hold on, just hold on baby, we're nearly home- we're nearly-"_

A world full of colour, all turquoise and cerise, all saffron and plum, drifted into inky darkness. 

Kageyama accepted it without a second thought. 

(When Kageyama next awoke, surrounded by bursts of his pop's familiar aquamarine and his dad's vibrant, cerulean blue, he knew that he'd be okay. Even if okay was spent stuck to a hospital bed with fretting parents and concerned nurses, Kageyama would still be okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
